The Perks of Family Life
by Red Cr0w
Summary: A Drabble series about life in the Zaraki-Kuchiki-Kusajishi household. Warning: contains yaoi. No sex! Mpreg, and light references to manxman sex. Safe for younguns!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello hello! School started last week, and things have been really busy, taking three AP classes and all. But! I got internet put back on my phone and I can update! Yay! Please enjoy this little Drabble series...I worked so hard on it...**

Moving In

"Byakkun's moving?!" Yachiru exclaimed. Kenpachi fought back the urge to cover his ears, lest she destroy his eardrums with all her screeching.

The eleventh division captain ran his fingers through his thick, loose black hair. "Yeah, Hime's movin' in." Byakuya's house had been completely and utterly destroyed during the Quincy War and he ran out of places to sleep. Sure, his grandparents offered to let him move in to their house, but he and Kenpachi were already going out so...yeah. Byakuya was moving in. Zaraki stared off into the distance. He could see Byakuya walking up to the house with a single bag in hand.

When Yachiru saw him, she immediately zipped down the dirt path to meet up with him. Kenpachi watched as his adoptive daughter grabbed the noble's suitcase and ran back inside. Byakuya jogged up to his large lover, pulling him down by the back of his neck to kiss his cheek. "I can tell she is excited about me moving in." Kenpachi chuckled and nodded as he leaned down a tiny bit further to kiss his lips. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Yachiru called to them from the front porch. She had found Byakuya's violin case inside his suitcase and wanted to hear him play. Byakuya smiled softly as they parted their lips and went inside, closing the wooden door behind themselves.

That night, the air was filled with the sounds of Byakuya's violin and Yachiru's chirping laughter.

~End~

**So? What do you think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely readers! I would like to thank the guest who reviewed. Yes, Byakuya can play the violin:) So here's chapter two...**

Sharing Clothes

When Byakuya woke up that morning, he realized one very important thing...

He had nothing to wear.

Byakuya sat up looking around the be and at the floor. Clothes were all over the place—tossed away like yesterday's newspaper—from their...ahem, 'activities,' last night. All he had clean was an extra shihakusho, and he needed that for work. Byakuya caught sight of Kenpachi's captains' haori and snatched it up from its place on the floor and slid it on, tying it with his own obi. He leaned over his lover's sleeping frame and kissed his cheek before venturing off to the bedroom.

*Page Break*

"Byakkun!" Yachiru exclaimed. "I thought it was only a dream but you're actually here!" She wrapped her small arms around the noble's leg and kissed the place just above his covered knee. Byakuya let a small smile creep up on his lips, brightening up his usually stoic features. "Of course I am. Where else would I be?" He turned his attention back to the task at hand; making breakfast.

Standing in the kitchen doorway was Kenpachi, watching the two chat about random things. He couldn't help but feel that swell of pride in his chest at the sight of his lover wearing his clothes. It was almost like a sign stating that he, Byakuya, belonged to the powerful captain. Better yet, the noble was smiling—something that didn't happen very often.

~End~

**Well? How was it? Please review! If there are any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me(nicely). Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovelies! I would like to thank my first reviewer for reviewing. Guest, if you make an account you can favorite and follow this story! Well, here's chapter two!**

Nighttime

Cicadas chirped fitfully in the night, creating a surprisingly peaceful vibe from the Zaraki-Kuchiki-Kusajishi household. Almost everyone inside lay asleep under their covers. The sky was dark and clear tonight, making the moon visible to everyone. Inside the two story house just outside the eleventh division, a pink haired girl tossed and turned in her futon. She just couldn't sleep. Over the past couple of nights, she had been having bad dreams about the Quincy War they had just recently won. They were about Ken-chan really dying, and Byakkun crying because he was gone. They weren't very nice dreams; not at all. Yachiru 'humph'ed and got up from her bed, opening her bedroom door and walking down the hall.

At night, the hallways seemed so much longer than during the day. The small shinigami tiptoed over to her adoptive parents' room. She could hear Ken-chan's soft snoring and Byakkun's wheezing. It seemed that they weren't 'sparring' tonight. Yachiru carefully slid the door open as to not make too much noise. Her small feet made almost no sound as she shuffled over to the large futon. She went to the foot of the futon and slithered under the covers, her head popping up at the other end; between her adoptive parents. The movement had awoken Byakuya, and when he realized who it was, he placed an arm over the covers where she lay. Just as Byakuya fell back asleep, Kenpachi woke up. After noticing his two favorite people curled up by him, he copied what Byakuya had done; placing his arm atop his noble lover's.

Now Yachiru felt safe—warm—between her adoptive parents. And she finally fell asleep—her dreams finally free of the bad that had a habit of seeping in.

~End~

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Please leave reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four...right after chapter three. Since I actually have free time, I'll be updating up to chapter six. Then...I'll stop til I get feedback. :)**

**Enjoy! **

Just A Simple Case of...wait, what?

Byakuya Kuchiki rarely got sick, and yet here he was; crouched over the toilet and puking his noble guts up. This had been his 'morning routine' for the past two weeks and he had to admit—it was pretty annoying. Not only was it annoying, but unusual as well. Byakuya finished his final round of retching and made sure to brush his teeth—twice—and rinse his mouth out with mouthwash. Both Kenpachi and Yachiru were gone. The night before, they had convinced Byakuya to stay home and rest. Only, resting wasn't exactly on his agenda. After two long hours of pondering his symptoms, Byakuya had come to a conclusion. It took him another forty-five minutes to believe it. 'There is a slim possibility...' Byakuya wondered. Sighing heavily, the noble dressed in a casual yukata and sandals before opening a senkaimon to the world of the living. He picked up a gigai from Urahara Shoten and made his way to the nearest pharmacy.

*Page Break*

'This can't be...'

Byakuya stared at the little red plus sign intently. He sat on the closed toilet lid, trying desperately to decipher his current situation. The noble brought a pale hand up to cover his mouth as he mumbled. "Oh Gods...I have to be dreaming." Well, according to the stick in his hand, he wasn't.

"I'm pregnant."

~End~

**So? Didja like it? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five! Woohoo for Mpreg!**

Surprise, Surprise!

Kenpachi just stared at his lover, soaking in the sudden announcement. "You're...what?" he asked dumbly. Byakuya cleared his throat and repeated. "I'm pregnant." The noble's voice was trembling. He was unsure of how Kenpachi would react.

"My kid?"

Byakuya resisted the urge to roll his eyes and face palm. "Yes. You are the father." He turned his gaze back to his cup of tea, waiting for acceptance...or rejection. A wild grin spread across the eleventh division captain's features. "I must be the luckiest guy in the world, bein' your baby daddy and such."

A dark blush colored the noble's pale cheeks at his statement. "So you are happy about it?" he mumbled. Kenpachi chuckled and moved to sit beside his lover. He draped one of his arms over Byakuya's shoulders and pulled him close. A chaste kiss was placed on top of the noble's head. "Of course I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be?"

The urge to cry was overwhelming for the smaller captain. He tried to hold them back, but the rebellious tears trailed down his cheeks anyway. "Now all we have to do is break the news to Yachiru." Byakuya semi-choked out. Kenpachi laughed and kissed him again—this time, on his lips—before agreeing. Both of them knew that Yachiru would be delighted with the news of her becoming a big sister.

~End~


	6. Chapter 6

Belly Burgeoning and Weird Cravings

Byakuya stared down at his body with a defeated expression. Five and a half months passed very slowly. During those five months, Byakuya had gained about fifty pounds. 'I'm fat...' he mentally grumbled. It was true! Even his ankles were fat. The noble sighed heavily and waddled out of the bedroom. He felt gross; fat, craving weird foods, needing to pee every five minutes, and constantly horny.

"When will this end?" Byakuya groaned dramatically at the ceiling. He stayed in that position for a short while until his stomach grumbled loudly. Ah, the baby's favorite demand; "feed me now or I will make you miserable." He trudged into the kitchen, rooting through random cupboards and the fridge. Pistachio ice cream, leftover curry and rice, chocolate sauce, tuna, and whipped cream. Byakuya mixed them all together in a large glass bowl, topping it off with the whipped cream.

The noble migrated into the living room and plopped down on the couch, happily digging in to his concoction. To others, the mixture looked and smelled horrid. To Byakuya, it was the most delicious thing in the world.

After finishing his odd meal, Byakuya curled up on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

*Page Break*

When Kenpachi and Yachiru came home, the house was dark. Yachiru trotted inside and into the living room. A gasp left her lips at what she saw. Byakuya was curled up in a little noble ball, sleeping contently. Kenpachi saw this too and carried his lover bridal style up to their room. Now that he was closer, Kenpachi could hear his soft wheezing. After tucking Byakuya into bed, the eleventh division captain kissed his forehead and went downstairs.

He really couldn't wait until the baby was born.

~End~


	7. Chapter 7

Mood Swings

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME FAT?!"

Kenpachi sighed and stared in the direction of his angry lover. The noble was currently glaring at Ikkaku, brandishing Senbonsakura. Ikkaku held up both of his hands in a surrendering gesture. Kenpachi chuckled. "Oi, Hime. Just face it! Ya can't accept the truth!" He shouted.

Byakuya flinched at the comment, turning toward the larger captain and glared darkly at him. His reitsu suddenly skyrocketed and he lunged at his lover. Kenpachi laughed maniacally and held him at arms length. "C'mon, Hime. Don't be like that."

"How dare you! I am going to kill you, you...you barbaric bastard!" Byakuya screamed. His gunmetal grey eyes were wide with fury. By then, many of the other eleventh division members surrounded the two. Kenpachi wrestled Senbonsakura from the noble's death grip and tossed it to the ground, pulling him to his hard chest. It took a while to get him to quit struggling.

The crowd diminished as Byakuya slowed down. Once he calmed, the noble glanced up at Kenpachi and mumbled into his shihakusho. "If you ever call me fat again, I will destroy you."

Kenpachi chuckled. "Heh, alright. I won't call you fat. Now stop attacking my men." He tilted his head down to kiss the top of Byakuya's head. "I've got to admit, that was pretty entertaining."

All he got in response was a punch in the side.

~End~


	8. Chapter 8

**I've set up a poll for you readers to choose the baby's gender and name. We**

Breaking Water

Nine months.

Byakuya was exactly nine months into his pregnancy. You'd think that the baby would be born by now. Seems that this child wished to be a little late. Byakuya looked down at his round belly and scowled. "Well, that's one thing I know for sure you inherited from your father." he grumbled. The noble stiffened as a sudden wave of pain flooded his hips and lower back. 'Dammit, not again.' Since this morning, Byakuya had been getting these pains at random intervals. The pain finally stopped and he lifted his tea cup. Jut as the noble took a sip of the warm, amber liquid, the lower part of his back throbbed angrily. Byakuya was not having it. He set his tea cup down on the kotatsu and stood.

When he finally got to his feet, another flare of pain invaded his senses. This was getting out of hand, he needed to see Captain Unohana.

*Page Break*

Byakuya decided to drop by the eleventh division while on his way to the fourth.

"Sorry, Captain Kuchiki. Captain Zaraki's not here right now." Ikkaku informed the pregnant noble. Byakuya sighed and massaged his temples. Now was not a good time for bad news. The noble was just about to run and leave when he doubled over in pain. "Ah!" he cried out. Warm wetness dripped down his inner thighs and onto the ground. Ikkaku moved closer to the other and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Captain Kuchiki? You alright?" he asked. Byakuya merely shook his head, then squeaked.

"I think my water broke."

~End~


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I wrote down the next few installments in a red notebook and I lost it, then found it again (in the back of my locker, no less -.-')**

**Enjoy:)**

Two is Better Than One

Twin girls. They had twin girls.

Kenpachi sat in a chair beside Byakuya's bed, cradling both of his baby girls against his chest. Yachiru napped at Byakuya's side. The noble was worn out from the seemingly endless hours of labor and childbirth. Kenpachi had to admit-he wasn't expecting two babies. (But then again, neither was Byakuya.)

"Nnh."

The Eleventh Division captain turned his gaze toward his waking lover. Byakuya's long, black eyelashed fluttered as he opened his grey eyes. His vision cleared enough for him to see his babies. "Zaraki..." he mumbled, struggling to sit up. His hips were aching horribly from the babies being pushed out. Kenpachi stood and carefully placed one of the babies in Byakuya's outstretched arms. The noble immediately held her as close to his chest as possible, pulling back the soft pink blanket and counting her fingers and toes. Next were her eyes and ears. A rare smile came to his lips when he counted all twenty-four.

"Emiko and Mika Zaraki-Kuchiki."

Byakuya's voice was soft when he announced the babies' names. Kenpachi could hear the tears in his tone. Byakuya pressed a kiss to Emiko's forehead, refusing to move from that position until he and his taller lover 'traded babies.' Mika squirmed in her mother's arms and squawked in irritation of her nap being interrupted. Both babies were fully intact, and perfectly healthy.

(Not to mention, they had great parents.)

**So? What do you think? Please let me know!**


	10. ATTENTION ALL READERS

**Hello my lovely readers! I'm so very sorry that this update isn't the chapter you were hoping for. See, I have just moved to Colorado and I've started school at the art institute in Denver. Please, please forgive my long absence. I'm not coming up with any ideas for new chapters-only new stories! I don't want to bombard you with a shitload of new stories, but little to no updates. Please be patient with me and I will try my hardest to update what I have. **

**I love you all!**

**Cr0w**


End file.
